<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nightmares &amp; daydreams by liebstes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617029">nightmares &amp; daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes'>liebstes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora drools, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, alternate title: local cat has trauma, god i love these lesbians so much, me to adora and catra: now kiss, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you keep doing this?” Catra says, but when she notices Adora’s obvious confusion she continues, “You keep acting like I did nothing wrong, and you keep trying to make me feel better and I just don’t understand! I don’t! I don’t deserve any of this but you just keep giving!”</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>Catra struggles to believe reality, Adora brings her back down to Etheria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nightmares &amp; daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, friends. i wrote this in about 30 minutes with very minimal editing, so sorry! just had to get some sad gfs and turn them into happy gfs!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Green everywhere drowning every cell hurts green green green </em> </p>
<p>	Catra awakes with a quiet gasp. She looks around frantically in the dark, trying to discern where she is and how to escape the fastest, but she comes to realize she is in Adora’s room in bed, with her. There’s no threat. There’s no more green.</p>
<p>	She brings her hand to the back of her neck, gingerly, as if afraid the chip will still be there. Of course, nothing but a circular scab remains. She distantly hears Adora telling her to not pick at it for the thousandth time. (She picks anyway).</p>
<p>	Catra isn’t sure what time it is, but she does know she’s not going back to sleep. She attempts to unravel her legs from Adora’s, which isn’t that hard considering how Adora sleeps like she does everything else- wholeheartedly and without failure. As she makes her way out of Adora’s (<em>their</em>, her brain supplies) bed, she stops to put on a sweater before crawling out the window and climbing to the roof. </p>
<p>	As she overlooks Bright Moon, Catra feels uneasy. Bright Moon has always been a shining, beautiful place, even when she was trying to destroy it. Seeing it bathed in dark and empty fills her with an unsettling feeling. It would be easy to imagine Horde Prime taking control in its’ current state, the castle seemingly defenseless with only the spare guard walking around. </p>
<p>	Catra shakes her head. Horde Prime is gone. The war is over. But the uneasy feeling does not leave her, and she fears it never will. Will there ever be a day she doesn’t flinch when touching her scar? When will she feel that this life is real? When will she feel that she deserves to be here? </p>
<p>	As always, her brain drifts to those she has hurt. Scorpia. Entrapta. Glimmer. Lonnie. Kyle. Bow. <em> Adora. </em> Of course, she’s happy to be reunited with Adora, to know she’s safe. But she still feels like she has to tiptoe around her, around everyone. Catra doesn’t deserve to be here, not after what she’s done. </p>
<p>	As her whirlpool of thoughts continues to spiral, she misses the sound of Adora getting up until she sees her trying to climb the wall to the roof in sleep shorts, a tank top, and one sock. </p>
<p>	“Stop before you hurt yourself, dummy. I’ll come to you,” Catra hears herself say without thinking, and begins the descent back into Adora’s (no, <em> their </em> room). </p>
<p>	“Another dream?” Adora asks with a yawn and rubbing at her eye. It’s so cute Catra almost forgets to respond until Adora stares at her expectantly. “It’s nothing,” Catra dismisses while eyeing the room. Adora stares at her a bit longer before saying, “Y’know, if we set up in that corner we’d have sight of the door and the window. I don’t mind moving the bed!”</p>
<p>	Catra is once again caught off guard at Adora’s apparent ability to read her mind. Her eyes start to tear up as she contemplates Adora’s graciousness in this whole process, how forgiving she is, and how Catra doesn’t deserve it. </p>
<p>	When she finally opens her mouth to speak, tears are running down her face and her voice hoarse. Only the comfort of darkness does she allow herself to unravel. “Why do you keep doing this?” She says, but when she notices Adora’s obvious confusion she continues, “You keep acting like I did nothing wrong, and you keep trying to make me feel better and I just don’t understand! I don’t! I don’t deserve any of this but you just keep giving!”</p>
<p>	Adora looks at her, her face slowly falling as she tries to respond to Catra. Instead, she pulls her girlfriend into a strong hug, whispering, “Because, I love you. You deserve to be loved, Catra. You deserve so much more than you think. I know it’s hard to believe that right now, but I promise I’m not going anywhere. I will remind you every day of what you deserve, how far you’ve come”.</p>
<p>	As Catra shudders in her arms, she manages to get out, “You don’t get it, Adora. I’ve <em> hurt </em> people, I’ve hurt you!”. Adora pulls back slightly to say, “And I haven’t hurt you? Catra, we both know I left you. We both know how much it hurt you, and me. We’ve both done stupid, bad stuff. But what matters is that we’re both here, Catra. We both realized what we did wrong and we came here to fix it. The people you hurt in the past are still your <em> friends</em>, and they love you, and I know you love them!”</p>
<p>	Catra takes in Adora’s face, her bright wide eyes so different than the sleepy haze a few moments ago. Her tears have slowed but she still feels vulnerable, damaged, fragile. Adora gives a slight smile before saying, “C’mon, help me move the bed. I don’t feel like transforming into She-ra for furniture purposes.” </p>
<p>	They manage to move it into the upper left corner, a good vantage point to all the exits, and the majority of the room. As they settle back into bed, Catra and Adora both know their nightmares aren’t gone. But they do know they’ll have each other when they wake up. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Catra wakes up before Adora, per usual. Adora had gotten accustomed to that luxury in Bright Moon while Catra has yet to shake the Horde sleeping schedule. She looks to her girlfriend and finds a drooling mess with hair that resembles a bird’s nest. God, she loves this loser so much. </p>
<p>By the time Catra goes and comes back from the bathroom, Adora is looking at her sleepily. If eyes had the abilities to have hearts, Adora’s would be filled. “Hey, sleepy-head,” Catra says casually, the brightness of day forcing her cool, casual demeanor back into place. </p>
<p>“You good?” Adora asks as a response. Catra rolls her eyes but they both know there’s no malice behind it. “Yeah. Thank you. It helped,” she admits, sitting on the bed next to Adora. She reaches down to place a kiss on Adora’s forehead and is rewarded with a grin that makes Catra’s stomach flip. </p>
<p>“Ew, do you like me?” Adora asks with a playful tone before sitting up to ruffle Catra’s hair. “Ugh, of course I don’t,” Catra replies, sticking out her tongue, before adding, “you just remind me of my beautiful, strong girlfriend who also drools in her sleep.”</p>
<p>That gets Adora to sit straight up. “I do not! You’re the one who snores!” she says with a huff, ignoring the giant wet spot on her pillow. Catra replies with a chuckle and is overwhelmed with love for Adora. She leans in to press her lips against Adora’s, morning breath be damned. Adora responds by scratching her nails under Catra’s ears, forcing a purr out of her. </p>
<p>Catra pulls away to mutter, “Cheater,” once again with no malice, just love. Adora doesn’t comment on the fact that she’s still purring, even though they moved away. She just looks at Catra again, quietly saying, “I love you.” </p>
<p>Even though she’s heard it dozens of times, Catra still blushes. (Which no one else is ever allowed to see) She rubs her fingers along Adora’s hand, claws retracted. “Yeah, I love you too, dummy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>